


Первородный инцест

by Ksencha



Series: Переводы Ksencha [3]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Incest, Sibling Incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25912255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ksencha/pseuds/Ksencha
Summary: Все желающие могут познакомиться с инцестом Клауса и Ребекки.
Relationships: Klaus Mikaelson/Rebekah Mikaelson
Series: Переводы Ksencha [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877575
Kudos: 3





	Первородный инцест

**Author's Note:**

Все нетерпеливо сидели в гостиной, ожидая Клауса и Ребекку. Элайджа приехал около десяти минут назад, но переговоры об отъезде первородной семьи из города не могут состояться без Клауса, и Ребекка непременно хотела бы высказать свое мнение. Лицо Деймона было скучающим, лица остальных выражали раздражение из-за отсутствия пунктуальности брата и сестры. Еще несколько минут ушло на то, чтобы услышать внезапный звук быстро открывающейся двери, очевидно, со стороны вампира, и толчок кого-то по стене.

Деймон, Елена и Кэролайн закатили глаза, но остальные громко вздохнули. Благодаря великому вампирскому слуху, компания услышала легкие стоны Ребекки и рубашку, брошенную на пол. Через некоторое время Ребекка и Клаус перешли в вампирскую гостиную. Он поцеловал ее в шею, без рубашки, и, по-видимому, утопил ее платье, которое она могла носить. Глаза у всех были большие, даже у Элайджи и Кола. Старший из семейства громко откашлялся, и Клаус, оторвавшись от сестры, посмотрел на своих братьев.

— Итак, что я подразумеваю под сегодняшними переговорами?

— Переговоры закончены. Мы с Ником остаемся, а вы можете убираться. — Ребекка сказала прямо с моста, не обращая внимания на то, что ее застали на предварительной игре со своим братом! И, схватив Клауса за руку, она быстро пошла наверх, а остальные продолжали молчать.


End file.
